The invention relates to pattern creating device for advancing textile or similar webs in general and more particularly to a device of this type permitting generating an overall pattern on a web with firmer contours.
A pattern creating device in which a pattern creating liquid is present, prior to being applied to the web, in the form of a film which extends over the entire width of the web and flows onto the web over a run-off surface inclined at an angle, and drops from the lower edge of the run-off surface freely onto the web, the device having a rotatable tube which extends along the run-off surface parallel and spaced therefrom and supported for movement back and forth in its longitudinal direction, the tube provided with pattern making elements which are distributed over its surface and make the film, which flows down over the run-off surface, non uniform at certain points is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,958.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,958 the pattern creating elements consist of air nozzles which are supplied with air from the interior of the tube and direct their air jets on the running surface, whereby the film of pattern creating liquid running off is driven apart in places and is made irregular, and reaches the web in a form appropriate to generate a pattern. The pattern is determined by the character of the pattern creating elements operating with air jets, which bring about a nonuniformity of the liquid on the surface, with correspondingly soft contours.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pattern creating device of the type described in which patterns of different overall impression are created, which exhibit somewhat firmer contours.